Forum:Diskussion zur Neugestaltung des Forums im GuttenPlag Wiki
Statement des Themenstarters Im Kontext der vermutlich nun bald notwendig werdenden Diskussionen zur Frage: "Wie geht´s jetzt weiter mit dem GuttenPlag Wiki?" möchte ich hier jetzt auch die - bereits vor einigen Tagen angesprochene (siehe: Aufräumarbeiten) - Idee einer Überarbeitung bzw. Neugestaltung dieses Forums wieder aufgreifen. Dazu folgende Bemerkungen und Anregungen: Als dieses Forum von den Begründern des GuttenPlag Wiki eingerichtet wurde, so geschah dies augenscheinlich (siehe Homepage und Startseite des Forums) mit der Intention, ein Forum zur Diskussion der technischen und inhaltlichen Weiterentwicklung des Recherche-Projektes zur Verfügung zu stellen. Wie sehr schnell deutlich wurde, lief die Entwicklung des Forums eigendynamisch in eine ganz andere Richtung: Nur vergleichsweise wenige Beiträge, die hier eingestellt wurden, kamen aus dem Kreis derjenigen, die tatsächlich in der Hauptsache mit der Untersuchung KTzG´s (Ex-)Dissertation befasst waren, und beschäftigten sich mit diesem Themen-Komplex. Stattdessen wurde hier z.B. auch sehr früh von neu hinzustoßenden GuttenPlag-AktivistInnen die Frage thematisiert, welche weiteren Aktivitäten im Rahmen des Projekts durchgeführt werden können und sollen. Die weitaus überwiegende Zahl der Beiträge befasste sich aber durchgehend mit den Hintergründen sowie mit gesellschafts- und wissenschaftspolitischen Aspekten der Causa Guttenberg bzw. mit zu Guttenbergs Person. Die Themenstarter - auch dies sollte festgehalten werden - waren häufig Leute, die an einer aktiven Mitarbeit im Projekt kaum oder gar kein Interesse hatten, sondern einfach mal ihre Meinung loswerden wollten (was natürlich völlig legitim ist, aber nicht hier im Forum, sondern in der Abteilung 'Kommentare' hätte stattfinden sollen). Bei der ungeheuren Resonanz, auf welche das GuttenPlag Wiki seit seiner Freischaltung in der Öffenlichkeit stieß, kann das Resultat eigentlich nicht verwundern: Der Bestand an Threads schwoll von Tag zu Tag immer mehr an, sodass das Forum inzwischen völlig unübersichtlich geworden ist, und - so wie es sich jetzt präsentiert - weder ohne weiteres als Instrument zur Weiterentwicklung des Projektes nutzbar, noch als leicht handhabbare Informationsquelle für Außenstehende (z.B. Wissenschaftsbetrieb, Medien) geeignet erscheint. U. a. in Folge der entstandenen Unübersichtlichkeit werden z.B. immer wieder neue Diskussionsstränge oder Seiten mit Materialsammlungen angelegt, zu denen längst Threads bestehen, in welche die betreffenden Postings eingegliedert werden könnten. Daher möchte ich hier vorschlagen, die technisch durchaus mögliche Option zu nutzen, eine Übersichtlichkeit schaffende Untergliederung in Sub-Foren vorzunehmen. Einige Beispiele für solche Sub-Foren nenne ich hier abschließend, bunt durcheinandergewürfelt, so wie sie mir gerade einfallen: GuttenPlag intern - Diskussionen zur weiteren Entwicklung dieses Projekts Verfassung und Verfassungsvertrag - Zur weiteren Analysen und Untersuchungen des Textes Im Visier - Zur Überprüfung anderer Dissertationen und wissenschaftlicher Referenzarbeiten Andere Projekte - Zu 'Spin off'-Aktivitäten unter dem Dach von GuttenPlag Wiki Causa Guttenberg - Das 'Copygate' und seine Folgen im gesellschaftlichen Kontext PlagHunter & Co. - Ethische & methodische usw. Grundlagen sowie Instrumente der Jagd nach Plagiaten/Plagiatoren GuttenPlag-Kritik - Positive und negative Kritik an diesem Projekt in der Diskussion Quo vadis, scientia? Ein Diskussionsforum für Wissenschaftler/innen & andere Interessierte zur Entwicklung der Wissenschaft und des 'Wissenschafts-Standortes Deutschland' in der 'Post-Copygate-Ära' Sonstiges - Alles, was nicht in die anderen Sub-Foren passt Forenarchiv - Abgebrochene und abgeschlossene Diskussionen In der Hoffnung, mit diesem Vorstoß eine konstruktive und fruchtbare Diskussion 'vom Zaun brechen' zu können -- Mr. Nice 06:20, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________________________ Habe mir erlaubt Deine Vorschläge zu kopieren, durchzunummerieren und mit kursiven Anmerkungen zu versehen. Vielleicht kann eine Nummerierung bei der weiteren Diskussion helfen. 1. GuttenPlag intern - Diskussionen zur weiteren Entwicklung dieses Projekts 2. Verfassung und Verfassungsvertrag - Zur weiteren Analysen und Untersuchungen des Textes folgende Unterpunkte könnte ich mir vorstellen: 2.1 * selber suchen, wie geht das? '' 2.2. * gefundene Stellen 2.3. * Verzeichnis der verwendeten/gefundenen Literatur '''3. Im Visier' - Zur Überprüfung anderer Dissertationen und wissenschaftlicher Referenzarbeiten 3.1 * Ausstrahlung auf andere Personen 3.2 * Ausstrahlung auf die Universität und andere Institutionen 4. Andere Projekte - Zu 'Spin off'-Aktivitäten unter dem Dach von GuttenPlag Wiki 5. Causa Guttenberg - Das 'Copygate' und seine Folgen im gesellschaftlichen Kontext 6. PlagHunter & Co. - Ethische & methodische usw. Grundlagen sowie Instrumente der Jagd nach Plagiaten/Plagiatoren 7. GuttenPlag-Kritik - Positive und negative Kritik an diesem Projekt in der Diskussion 8. Quo vadis, scientia? Ein Diskussionsforum für Wissenschaftler/innen & andere Interessierte zur Entwicklung der Wissenschaft und des 'Wissenschafts-Standortes Deutschland' in der 'Post-Copygate-Ära' 9. Sonstiges - Alles, was nicht in die anderen Sub-Foren passt 10. Forenarchiv - Abgebrochene und abgeschlossene Diskussionen 11. Lebenslauf & Kontakte ---- Wichtig erscheint mir auch, sich in den nächsten Tagen, wenn die Politisierer und Diffamierer sich von der Seite zurückgezogen haben, sich mit dem Thema "Betreuer und Gutachten" sowie "Rolle der Fakultät / Rolle der Universität" näher zu befassen. Ob dass im Punkt 5 zu integrieren wäre oder möglicherweise einen eigenen Unterpunkt darstellen müsste, mag man diskutieren. Aber da finden sich in verschiedenen seriösen Beiträgen (siehe da auch das "Ghostwriter-Thema") Hinweise, die m.E. in der Zusammenschau eine grob fahrlässige Umgangsweise mit der "Ex-Diss" von Anfang an (!) ergeben - und nicht erst mit Beginn der Diskussion in der "Sueddeutschen" am 16.02. Nur als ein Beispiel: KTzG war von Anfang an externer Doktorand. Es ist jedem Hochschullehrer bekannt, dass ein Externer vor ganz anderen Schwierigkeiten steht, wie ein in den Hochschulbetrieb eingebundener Doktorand. Also müsste er sich eines Themas annehmen, von dem man auch nach sechs, acht, zehn Jahren Bearbeitung - das ist ja bei Externen keine Seltenheit - noch wissenschaftlich neu ist, heißt der "weiße Fleck" muss nicht groß sein, aber eben einer der dauerhafter ist. Das dürfte wohl bei einem exotischen Thema, wie z.B. "Das Adelsrecht in Franken im Umbruch zur Neuzeit" (oder irgendsowas ähnliches) zwar zu einer sehr drögen Arbeit führen, aber ein einigermaßen abarbeitungsfähiges Thema darstellen, mit der sich sicher auch die nächsten Jahre keiner beschäftigt - und wenn doch, dann mit geschickten Beschränkungen auf die eigene Familiengeschichte der zu Guttenbergs immer einen Neuwert behält. Aber ihm eine vergleichende Diss im Verfassungsbereich zuzumuten, als Betreuer wohlgemerkt, wo die Landschaft dort schon 2002 abgegrast war, das halte ich schon als Fehler "von Anfang an". Und dieses kann man fortsetzen ad libitum. MfG Horst PS: Falls mir hier layoutseitig missglückt sein sollte, bitte ich um Nachsicht und eine ggf. wohlwollende Korrektur, ich schreibe erstmalig. Danke. H. ---- Sehr gute Vorschläge! Ich würde ggf. noch ein Quo vadis GuttenPlag einfügen... Nochmal zu der Rolle der 'Wasserträger' des GuttenPlag-Projektes und zur Entwicklung des Forums: Niemand konnte die Entwicklung in dieser Tragweite vorhersehen, ebenso wenig die Eigendynamik, die dieses Forum entwickelt hat. Meiner Ansicht nach war es stets eine sichere Bank, das Projekt zu pushen, es gegen Angiffe zu verteidigen und um frühzeitig die fast unübersehbaren Konsequenzen zu thematisieren. Das Spannungsfeld zwischen nüchterner wissenschaftlicher Analyse und leidenschaftlicher Diskussion hat in seiner Gesamtheit den Erfolg gebracht - nicht etwa den Rücltritt KTG's, sondern vielmehr einen Wendepunkt politischer Gepflogenheiten und Kultur. Erstmals hat sich die bürgerliche Mitte im Gefolge und mit Unterstützung der wissenschaftlichen Elite Gehör verschafft und einen wichtigen Kontrapunkt zur etablierten medialen Kaste gebildet. Es wurde häufig spekuliert, wer denn so alles hier mitlesen möge, das Echo einiger wichtigen Denkansätze die hier geboren wurden, war nicht zu überlesen. Wenn also die Arbeit am Plagiat das Herz von Guttenplag ist, übernimmt das Forum die Funktion des Motors, der Tag und Nacht gelaufen ist, auch als es still zu werden drohte. Danke dafür! RealDoc 22:13, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Bei allem Verständnis für eine neue Struktur sollte jedoch unbedingt beachtet werden, dass eine gute Übersichtlichkeit und schnelle Nutzbarkeit existiert. Zu viele Gliederungspunkte untereinander schaffen stärkere Konfusion und bedürfen einer optischen Gliederung. Der geübte Nutzer/Autor mag "seine", ihn interessierenden Stellen finden, der Außenstehende könnte verzweifelt hin und her suchen. Deshalb möchte ich folgende Gliederung vorschlagen, deren Unterteilung sich möglichst auf maximal 4 – 5 Unterpunkte aufteilt und bereits auf der Seite GuttenPlag in mindestens 3 Ebenen sichtbar ist. GuttenPlag Intern • PlagHunter & Co. Ethische & methodische usw. Grundlagen sowie Instrumente der Jagd nach Plagiaten/Plagiatoren • Entwicklung dieses Projekts Andere Projekte - Zu 'Spin off'-Aktivitäten Im Visier - andere Dissertationen und wissenschaftliche Referenzarbeiten • Quo vadis, scientia? Ein Diskussionsforum für Wissenschaftler/innen & andere Interessierte zur Entwicklung der Wissenschaft und des 'Wissenschafts-Standortes Deutschland' in der 'Post-Copygate-Ära' • Kritik - positive und negative - an diesem Projekt „Verfassung und Verfassungsvertrag“ '''(alles zur Dissertation Guttenbergs) • Stand der Analysen - Berichte • Nachweis aller gefundenen Plagiate Herausragende Fundstellen - Einstieg u. schnelle Navigation Plagiate, Kategorien, Fragmente Originalquellen, Guttenberg-2006 Statistik • Causa Guttenberg - Das 'Copygate' und seine Folgen … • Presse und Medien zum Fall Guttenberg '''Foren • aktuell in der Diskussion • geschlossene Foren Hinweise und Sonstiges • „InBox“ • Wie kann ich helfen • Externe Seiten zum Thema Tamme 12:33, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) __________________________________________________________ Diskussionsbereich (Beiträge bitte jeweils unten anfügen!) Hallo zusammen, möchte zumindest schon einmal denjenigen danken, die sich bisher bereits einleitend geäußert haben, ansonsten aber noch auf weitere Wortmeldungen z.B. von Leuten aus der 'Stammbelegschaft' warten, und auch deren Meinung bzw. Bedürfnislage hören, bevor hier 'in die Vollen' gegangen werden kann. Na ja, einzelne Punkte würde ich schon gerne sofort ansprechen, und tue das einfach mal: @ 84.59.215.78: Du warst das doch, der die Nummerierung meiner Vorschlags-Liste für Subforen angelegt hat, oder? (Wie wär´s, wenn Du Dir auch einen 'Nick' zulegen würdest? Leute mit einer Nummer anzureden, ist irgendwie nicht gerade cool, erinnert mich irgendwie an Knast :-). Die Nummerierung fin ich prima, betone aber noch mal, dass die Reihenfolge bisher rein willkürlich ist, und noch besprochen werden sollte. Der Sinn der Unter-Punkte, die Du beigefügt hast, erschließt sich mir noch nicht. @ Horst: "Betreuer und Gutachten" sowie "Rolle der Fakultät / Rolle der Universität" - Diese Themenstränge sehe ich im Kontext dessen, was Du noch geschrieben hast, am besten in dem Subforum untergebracht, das ich Quo vadis, scientia? genannt habe, und Raum für die Diskussion spezifisch universitärer Problem. Mit dem Einstieg in die betreffenden Diskussionen solltest Du m.E. wirklich noch etwas waren, bis der derzeitige Streß hier abgeflaut ist. @ RD*: Das, was Du Quo vadis GuttenPlag nennst, entspricht wohl genau dem, was ich als "GuttenPlag intern - Diskussionen zur weiteren Entwicklung dieses Projekts" bezeichnet habe: ein Subforum für Diskussionsstränge ("Threads") gerade zur perspektivischen Weiterentwicklung des Projektes.GuttenPlag - und einen Diskurs dazu finde vermutlich nicht nur ich wichtig. Für die Diskussion gesellschaftspolitischer Aspekte, wie Du sie ansprichst, hatte ich ein Subforum "Causa Guttenberg - Das 'Copygate' und seine Folgen im gesellschaftlichen Kontex" angedach. @ Tamme: Im Gegensatz zu Dir bin ich schon der Meinung, dass 10 oder 12 Subforen keineswegs zu unübersichtlich sind. Schau Dir doch die jetzige Hauptseite des Forums noch mal an. Da konnte man sich doch auch bei zwanzig oder dreißig Threads noch sehr gut zurechtfinden. Bei der von Dir angeregten Verschachtelung mit nur fünf Subforen und insgesamt drei Ebenen würden jedenfalls Einzelforen 'zusammengequetscht', die inhaltlich gar nichts miteinander zu tun haben - das ergäbe doch erst recht ein unübersichtliches Gemenge. Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass ich etwas gegen eine Struktur auf drei Ebenen habe - im Gegenteil! Aber da sind erst mal die Cracks von der Technik gefragt. Geht das überhaupt - zumindest ohne Riesen-Stress? Ich weiß bisher nur, dass zwei Ebenen machbar sind. Da müssen wir wohl erst noch weiteres Feedback einholen! Soviel für jetzt, freue mich auf Eure Statements und würde mir - und der Diskussion - wünschen, dass sich bald auch noch mehr Leute daran beteiligen, die längerfristig im GuttenPlag Wiki mitarbeiten wollen. Mit besten Grüßen -- Mr. Nice 06:28, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ++++ Was immer wir tun, es sollte schnell geschehen, bevor das Forum vollständig zerfleddert wird. RealDoc 22:13, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich möchte hierzu ein von mir angefanges Thema;sozusagen als SPAM-Box anregen: Aufräumen :Vielleicht ist es sinnvoll, diesen Beitrag in den Artikelnamensraum zu verschieben und Diskussionen hierbei auf der Diskussionsseite zu tätigen und Fakten auf der Artikelseite gemeinsam zu erstellen. Hierbei ist dann auch ein unkomplizierter Kommentar möglich? Conny 12:59, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC). ::Bitte keine "Ebenen", und keine zu sehr aufgeteilte Struktur. Das wäre mit den Bordmitteln zwar nicht komplett unmöglich, aber sehr unübersichtlich. Was vorstellbar ist ist eine Aufteilung in 3-5 Forenbereiche, von denen eins das "Allgemeine" Forum ist (Sammelbecken) und die restlichen die größten Themenschwerpunkte abdecken. Ein paar gute Ideen wurden dazu schon genannt, ich schaue mal, was man als erste Aufteilung daraus schon stricken kann. -- NablaOperator 20:59, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich habe jetzt mal als Unterabschnitte des Forums die folgenden angelegt: ::*Diskussion über Guttenberg-Diss (''-Guttenberg'') ::*Diskussion über andere Plagiate (''-PlagiPedia'') ::*Diskussion über unserer Verfahrensweisen, aber NICHT über das Projekt als solches (''-Intern'') ::Beiträge lassen sich in diese Unterforen verschieben, indem im Forumheader das passende Suffix angehängt wird. Z.B. taucht ein mit markierter Beitrag im "Verfahrensweisen"-Unterforum auf. Wer da schon mal mitsortieren möchte, kann das gerne tun. Weitere Vorschläge für Unterforen nehme ich gern auf. -- NablaOperator 21:47, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::---- :: ::Guter Anfang, sieht schon deutlich übersichtlicher aus. RealDoc 22:13, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :: ::---- ::Habe gerade die Umstrukturierung mitbekommen - und erst mal überlegen müssen, ob ich mich ärgern oder freuen soll. Ärgern deshalb, weil NablaOperator hier einfach vorgeprescht ist und ohne jede Abstimmung Fakten geschaffen hat, oder freuen, weil sein Schritt zweifellos in die richtige Richtung geht. Letztlich habe ich mich als Pragmatiker dafür entschieden, mich erst mal zu freuen, denn, wie RealDoc es so treffend formuliert hat: "Was immer wir tun, es sollte schnell geschehen, bevor das Forum vollständig zerfleddert wird." Und genau diese Gefahr habe auch ich in den letzten Tagen mit zunehmenden 'Bauchschmerzen' wahrgenommen. :: ::Aufgrund meiner eigenen Erfahrungen beim Aufbau komplexer Webpräsenzen (allerdings nur im 'Non-IT-Bereich' der Arbeit) hätte ich zwar eine Lösung mit zwei Ebenen vorgezogen (das kann nämlich, wenn´s richtig gemacht wird, durchaus zur Übersichtlichkeit beitragen), kann mich aber durchaus auch mit dem 'Ist-Zustand 'anfreunden. Dabei gehe ich allerdings davon aus, dass künftig die Einrichtung weiterer 'Unterabschnitte' notwendig werden wird, was ja grundsätzlich wohl auch möglich ist. :: :: So, und jetzt bin ich erst mal auf weitere Reaktionen gespannt! -- Mr. Nice 02:22, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::--- ::Also, die Idee mit den Unterabschnitten/Unterforen ist sehr gut. Was noch fehlt ist ein Unterforum in der Art "Unterhaltsames", in welches solche Beitraege wie "Gedichte über Zu Guttenberg" oder "Großer Zapfenstreich für KT: Eure Liedvorschläge" hineingehoeren. Eine Art "Quarantaene" Unterforum (oben auch als "Spambox" bezeichnet) waere auch nuetzlich, um Beitraege aussortieren zu koennen, z.B. solche die einfach nur geschmacklos gegen die Person KTG an sich gerichtet sind, oder Beleidigungen gegenueber dem Guttenplag Wiki usw. Ein weiterer Vorschlag waere ein Unterforum zur Diskussion ueber "Oeffentliche Reaktionen", wie z.B. Demonstrationen, Facebook Seiten, Aussagen aus der Fachwelt und solche Dinge. :: ::Viele Gruesse, EmanreztuneB Pflege Ich sehe derzeit keine praktikable Lösung Beiträge den entsprechenden Foren zuzuordnen. Ist es möglich einen Abschnitt wenigstens im entsprechenden Unterforum zu eröffnen? Conny 11:11, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC). :Die Lösung habe ich weiter oben beschrieben: Diskussionsbeitrag öffnen, und an das Stichwort in der doppelten geschweiften Klammer ganz oben die passende Ergänzung anhängen (z.B. "-Intern" damit es in diesem Unterforum landet). Eine Gestaltung so, dass die Eröffnung direkt in einem Unterforum geschieht, wäre möglich - aber, und ohne Einzelnen zu nahe treten zu wollen - ich habe hier schon so viel Chaos bedingt durch mangelnde Wikikenntnis gesehen, dass ein Verschieben durch eine Art "Moderator" wahrscheinlich sinnvoller ist als dies gleich allen anzubieten. :"Moderator" ist in diesem Zusammenhang keine Admin-Funktion mit besonderen Rechten, sondern kann von jedem Benutzer durchgeführt werden der die Unterforen-Struktur versteht... -- NablaOperator 11:28, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Ah ok, danke. Läuft quasi viel über „Nachmoderation“, da das Stichwort nicht automatisch bei Themaeröffnung angepasst werden kann. :( Conny 13:00, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC). ::---- ::Habe gerade festfestellt, dass neu erstellte Beiträge, die - wie von NablaOperator beschrieben - markiert wurden, offenbar nur auf der betreffenden Kategorie-Seite ausgewiesen werden, nicht aber im betreffenden 'Fenster' des Subforums auf der Foren-Hauptseite (siehe z.B.: Netiquette & Co.). Kann sich jemand freundlicher Weise dieses Problems annehmen? Mit bestem Dank -- Mr. Nice 09:01, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Bitte Forenbeiträge auch im Namensraum "Forum" anlegen (also am Besten immer über die Maske der Forums-Startseite) - dann klappt's auch mit der Liste. :) -- NablaOperator 09:16, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke f.d. Hinweis! -- Mr. Nice 11:59, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) "Quarantänestation" Aus gegebenem Anlass (wie ich diese Floskel 'liebe'!) möchte ich hier die Einrichtung eines weiteren Subforums mit dem Arbeitstitel "Quarantänestation" anregen, die zuunterst in der Reihenfolge der bereits bestehenden Subforen angelegt werden sollte. Immer wieder tauchen im allgemeinen Forum Threads auf, die erkennbar zur Diskreditierung des Projektes gestartet werden (aktuelles Beispiel: Cybermobbing. Zumeist (leider aber nicht in genanntem Beispiel-Fall) führt dies dann auch recht schnell zu einem Löschantrag. Da es aber leider nach wie vor so ist, dass den Vorgängen im Forum seitens der Administration viel zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wird (wärmsten Dank an LMB, die/der hier eine Ausnahme macht, und auch an NablaOperator, der sich wenigstens ab und zu 'erbarmt'), geistern diese Schrott-Threads häufig noch tagelang durchs Forum und können dort weiter Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen und Schaden anrichten. Dazu kommen noch die Threads, die bei der Sichtung und Aufarbeitung des Gesamtbestandes als Datenmüll ausgesondert und ebenfalls mit einem Löschvermerk versehen werden, wobei sie durch diese Bearbeitung völlig sinnlos auch wieder oben in der Liste aktueller Themen auftauchen. In beiden Fällen wäre es m.E. sinnvoll, wenn die Möglichkeit bestünde, diese Threads auch ohne administrative Rechte in einen separaten Pool verschieben zu können, den ich oben als "Subforum / Quarantänestation" bezeichnet habe. Das würde auch die Arbeit der Admins erleichtern, die Müll & Schrott dort hübsch gesammelt vorfinden, statt sie sich erst mühsam zusammensuchen zu müssen. -- Mit besten Grüßen -- Mr. Nice 00:32, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Ist eingerichtet - setzen von "Quarantäne" verschiebt Beiträge in ein Unterforum, für das keine Beiträge auf der Übersichtsseite gelistet werden. Einen Link dazu gibt es ganz unten. -- NablaOperator 18:10, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke bestens! Funktioniert einwandfrei, und ich habe bereits die ersten Threads verschoben. -- Mr. Nice 00:38, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Anlegen von Dokumentations- (Artikel)-Seiten im Foren-Bereich des GuttenPlag Wiki Wie wohl alle, die sich näher mit dem Forum befassen, wissen, habe ich vor einiger Zeit mir der Erstellung Dokumentationsseiten begonnen, um ad hoc und später eine Auswertung und weitere Nutzung der, ansonsten nicht mehr überschaubaren, ca. 1000 Threads bzw. Stubs zu ermöglichen, die seit dem Launch des GuttenPlag Wiki im Foren-Bereich zusammengekommen sind. Dazu habe ich ganz bewusst die Format-Vorlagen („Artikel / Leere Seite“) genutzt, wobei ich diese Seiten der Kategorie 'Forenbeiträge' – und nicht dem Wiki - zugeordnet habe, da mir bekannt ist, dass keineswegs alle Angehörigen des 'Inner Circle' diese Arbeit als Teil der Wiki-Arbeit akzeptieren, was ich zu respektieren habe. Die von mir gewählte Form der Artikel-Seiten war aus mehreren Gründen nahe liegend und sinnvoll: 1) Diese Form unterscheidet die Dokumentation-Seiten eindeutig von den ansonsten üblichen Threads 2) Im Gegensatz zu den üblichen Diskussions-Seiten steht im Artikel-Format auch ein Kommentar-Bereich zur Verfügung 3) Angesichts der zumeist kleinschrittigen Bearbeitung der Dokumentations-Seiten ergibt sich nicht das Problem, dass diese Seiten ständig in der Liste der laufenden Diskussionen im Forum 'on top' gesetzt werden, wenn eine Kleinigkeit hinzugefügt wird. 4) Dadurch, dass der Zugang zu diesen Doku-Seiten nur gezielt (über die betreffende Hauptseite (siehe: Aufarbeitung und weitere Nutzung der Materialien aus diesem Forum) oder über Hinweise im Fenster „Letzte Aktivitäten“) möglich ist, sind sie wenigstens einigermaßen vor Vandalismus und anderen Troll-Aktivitäten geschützt. Nachdem dieses Procedere vorher bei niemandem Anstoß erregt hatte, wurden die bis dato von mir erstellten - und zur freien Weiter-Bearbeitung durch alle Interessierten bestimmten - Dokumentationsseiten am 21.03. ohne Vorankündigung oder Absprache von Kannitverstan in den Diskussionsraum des Forums verschoben, und in Standard-Diskussionsseiten umgewandelt. Auf meine Nachfrage nach Sinn und Zweck seiner Aktion führte er kurz angebunden Formalia ins Feld, und stellte es mir frei, den Vorgang hier im Forum zur Diskussion zu stellen (siehe: Verschiebung der Foren-Artikelseiten in den Diskussions-Raum), was ich hiermit und mit dem Ziel tue, dass entweder der vormalige Zustand wiederhergestellt, oder eine andere, zweckdienliche und konsensfähige Lösung gefunden werden möge. Bis zur Klärung des Vorganges werde ich jedenfalls keine weiteren Seiten mehr erstellen, da ich nicht bereit bin, das Dokumentations-Projekt in der jetzigen Form weiterzuführen, weil die Seiten im Diskussions-Bereich z.T. bereits von Trollen und Vandalen als Spielplatz missbraucht werden. – Mit besten Grüßen Mr. Nice 10:39, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) PS: Sorry, kürzer ging´s nicht! : Hallo, Mr. Nice! Ganz meine Meinung. Mitstreiter aus dem "inneren Zirkel", insbesondere Kannitverstan, bitte folgt dem Vorschlag und schiebts so zurück, wo Mr. Nice angefangen hat. Die Seiten werden hier schon wieder "betrollt" - und das hat die Arbeit nicht verdient, dass jedesmal erst "aufgeräumt" werden muss. Danke schon im voraus! --Externer 13:42, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Seiten im Hauptnamensraum (das sind die ohne Präfix im Titel) sollten dem Projekt selbst dienen. Aus diesem Grund sind die Verschiebungen aus diesem Hauptnamensraum heraus erst einmal absolut korrekt gewesen. ::Eventuell kann für "Meta-Seiten", also Artikeln über das Projekt, auch der Projekt-Namensraum (also "GuttenPlag Wiki:") genutzt werden. Wenn die Seiten nicht als Foreneintrag gemeint sind, sollte aber auch nicht die Vorlage für den Forenheader gebraucht werden! Im Einzelnen bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob z.B. eine Auflistung der wildesten Beleidigungen ggü. dem Projekt für irgendetwas noch zweckdienlich ist. -- NablaOperator 18:18, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Doch. Ich habe an anderer Stelle schon geschrieben, dass dies aus historischer Sicht (d.h. aus einer Meta-Ebene heraus) wichtig und wertvoll ist. Wenn ich bei manchen Dingen auch für "Löschen" bin (es muss nicht alles archiviert sein), so ist die Reflexion etwas nie mehr wiederholbares - und deshalb aufhebenswert. Und wer es heute nicht so sieht, der wird sich in einigen Jahren ärgern, dass es vernichtet ist, hier darf man "älteren Herren" ruhig glauben. Zumal sie, wie Mr. Nice, nicht nur ratschlagen, sondern selbst heftig daran arbeiten. --Externer 20:43, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::"Reflexionen" (also subjektive Betrachtung des Projekts) würde noch einmal anderswo hingehören - nämlich in einen Benutzer-Blogeintrag. Dort Eingetragenes sollte auch gegen Veränderung durch andere geschützt sein, und obendrein noch einen Kommentarbereich haben. -- NablaOperator 22:20, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :: :@NablaOperator: Du denkst viel zu abstrakt (typisch IT-geschädigt! :-) Ich nix will Meta-Brimborium, ich brauchen geignet Werkzeug für gutt, alt Handarbeit! Wozu es gebraucht wird, habe ich bereits beschrieben und festgestellt: Die Artikel-Vorlagen sind absolut OK, genau das, was benötigt wird. Passt, wackelt und hat Luft! Du, oh mein Operator, musst mir nur sagen, in welchen Schrank ich das Werkzeug / die Seiten zu hängen habe, damit sich hier niemand beschwert, sie würden irgendwo herumfliegen, wo sie nicht hingehören. Ist das irgendwie machbar, ohne erst eine Dissertation zu dem Thema verfassen zu müssen? (Ich bringe es fertig und mach´ das! 250 Seiten, Appendix nicht eingerechnet, und die musst Du dann KOMPLETT lesen!) -- Beste Grüße -- Mr. Nice 00:35, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Wie schon geschrieben sind meine Vorschläge: ::#Dein Benutzer-Blog (oben rechts auf deinen Benutzernamen klicken, dann dort auf "Blog". Eintrag erstellen, speichern, fertig). Wenn du deinen Blogeinträgen zum Thema Forum immer die gleiche Kategorie gibst (z.B. Kategorie:Blog über das Forum), dann können wir dafür später eine Blo-Aggregation erstellen, so dass alle Einträge zusammenhängen. ::#Seiten im Namensraum "GuttenPlag Wiki:". Dazu eine neue Seite erstellen, die einen Namen kriegt der eben genau mit "GuttenPlag Wiki:" beginnt. Nachteil hier:Je nachdem wie hier noch weiter ausdiskutiert wird, kommen wir vielleicht später zu dem Schluß, dass wir eine "Liste der besten Beleidigungen" gar nicht als quasi-offiziellen Projektteil haben wollen - ich bin z.B. der Meinung, dass wir den dämlichsten Trolls nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollten, als sie eh schon haben. Deswegen ist ein Benutzer-Blog sicher die bessere Wahl. ::In jedem Fall jedoch, bitte ohne die Vorlage für Forenbeiträge, weil es ja gerade ein Forenbeiträg nicht sein soll. -- NablaOperator 14:20, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::---- ::Hallo NablaOperator, ich denke, wir kommen langsam auf einen 'grünen Zweig'. Die Blog-Vorlagen sind allerdings - sofern ich mich hier nicht irre (bitte gegebenenfalls korrigieren!) - aus einem ganz wesentlichen Grund ungeignet für Dokumentations-Seiten u. Thread-Sammlungen: Sie können nämlich offenbar nur von ihrem Ersteller bearbeitet werden, nicht aber von anderen AutorInnen. Genau das ist aber im vorliegenden Fall von zentraler Wichtigkeit. Das Ganze ist von mir ja keineswegs als 'Mr.-Nice-Privatkiste' konzipiert worden (mit so etwas würde ich Dich bestimmt nicht behelligen!), sondern als Foren-Projekt, an dem sich alle Interessierten beteiligen können. :: ::Ach ja: Bitte bei Deiner Betrachtung nicht zu sehr auf die 'Arschloch-Sammlung' fixieren, das ist ja bloß EINE von derzeit bereits mehr als zwölf Materialsammlungen, die sich aus der bisherigen Sichtung und Auswertung der gesammelten Threads ergeben haben. Kann verstehen, wenn Du aus DEINEM Blickwinkel heraus sagst: Der Bullshit ist doch letztlich unwichtig. Was das Wiki und die Arbeit am Kernbereich von GuttenPlag angeht, mag das auch stimmen, was die Aufarbeitung des 'Gesamtkunstwerkes' GuttenPlag vor einem zeit- und wissenschaftsgeschichtlichen sowie gesellschaftspolitischen Hintergrund angeht, ist es dagegen durchaus relevant. Und diese Arbeit MUSS hier im Forum ganz einfach vorbereitet und in Angriff genommen werden können - und sie sollte auch so gut wie möglich umgesetzt werden. Aber dazu schreib´ ich demnächst noch an geeigneter Stelle etwas. -- Beste Grüße :: ::